


Memories of the woods

by SebaGrellisLove



Series: Memories of the woods [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, bill cipher - Fandom, billdip - Fandom, dipper pines - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, BillDip, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper are two teenage dream demons who want to have some fun in a little town called gravity falls. But then they met some mysterious Members of the Pines family and it seems like Dipper has memories he can´t even remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorrry I think I will go in hell for this sin :O

„That is her?“, Dipper the dream demon asked the blonde haired boy next to him. Bill was a dream demon and a weirder one too. He had one eye that was healthy, the other one was hidden behind an eye patch in triangle form. Dipper looked totally normal. If you don´t count his strange clothes that came with their human form in mindscape style.   
Bill looked at his best friend as if he said something wrong. „What?“  
„What what?“, Dipper asked and hid himself more behind a tree. Bill looked even angrier at him now. „What is it with your face?“  
„My face is totally normal! Look at yours. You look like you want to keep that goddamn human!“  
Dipper started to laugh. „Are you jealous Bill?“, Dipper asked and stepped nearer to his friend. His hand went over Bills cheek. His soft lips kissed the other side of the blushing face. When he let go of Bill again he giggled.   
„I always love you Bill. I´m not interested in that human girl.“  
Bill sulked. „You play not fair“, he said and then turned around to look at that girl again. They came to this world to play people some tricks and have their fun. But this look Dipper had made him feel real uncomfortable. Even if Dipper said he wasn´t feeling something. Bill was no idiot.   
„You dork will you please stop looking at me this way?“, Dipper asked and one of his eyes glowed blue. That was his demon side that worked so fantastic that Bill was more impressed than he should´ve been.   
Suddenly he saw the girl fall over something that wasn´t existing in her world. She fell and screamed: „Grunkle Stan!“ when she felt the pain in her right leg. Ouch! That was mean.  
„See?“, Dipper laughed and watched the girl jump into the arms of an old man with grey hair under a silly hat. Something changed in his face. What was he seeing there?  
„Pinetree?“, Bill asked and put his hand on the shoulder of the blue coloured demon.   
„Is … where do I know this guy from?“  
„Dunno“, Bill answered and shrugged, „maybe you visited him in his dreams?“   
Dipper shoked his head and looked at the old man analysing the wood around his house. „It´s like I know him from somewhere.“  
„Don´t make yourself crazy Pinetree. It is just an older man!“  
Dipper shrugged. Than the man started to talk. „Come on, Pumpkin. Let us go in.“ And when he said this, his eyes met those of Bill and Dipper. Usually he couldn´t see him, no human could. But he looked at them as if they were there in their material form. Directly in Dippers eyes.   
„There is nothing out here“, Stan answered strictly and turned his face away from the boys.   
When he entered the Shack Dipper and Bill looked at each other. „What was that?“, Dipper asked nervously and shook his head.   
„Don´t know“, Bill whispered. He put a smile on his lips because he had an perfect idea to cheer his Pinetree up again. „See … that old man or that girl are not interesting. But I ...“, Bill giggled , „I am!“  
With this words he jumped at Dipper. The boys fell to the bottom and soon there were kissing noises out of the wood. They pressed their lips together. „You are so weird!“, Dipper laughed in a kiss. He put his one hand at Bills neck, the other one at his hips to push him nearer.   
„Love you“, Bill whispered. He kissed Dippers neck until the blue dressed boy gave a little moan. He loved the noices that he gave from himself.  
„Love you too“, giggled Dipper and his eyes glowed blue. „You know what? We should do that human thing.“  
„Are you sure?“  
Dipper shrugged. „I mean … what could go wrong? No one is seeing us around here!“  
Bill thought about that for a minute, than he started to kiss Pinetree again. All over this wonderfull face. His nose, his cheeks, his mouth especially. And than he took of Dippers west. His fingers went over the good builded body of his demon boyfriend. He put his fingers under the T-Shirt to feel the weird skin he had in this world. He shuddered by the feeling of Dipper kissing him when he started to cuddle with this handsome body of him.   
Bill giggled and went downstares. He opened the black tight jeans that Dipper wore and put his hand in it. Dipper moaned softly when Bill put his hands around Dippers manlyhood.   
„Bill!“, Dipper whispered, his entire body was shaking in ecstasy. Bill felt Dippers dig as hard as a pinetree itself.   
„Are you turning into a tree or are you just happy to have me with you“, Bill asked.   
„That was a bad one“, Dipper laughed. His head turned a little bit red but his smile got even brighter. „Ah, Bill ...“, he made when Bill tried to be as passionate as possible. But right in that moment he felt something and that weren´t the nuts in his hands. Dipper looked really shocked.  
Irritated Bill turned his face around and looked directly in the fiery eyes of that old gambler Stanley Pines who lived in the Shack.   
And now it was more than obvious that he could see them. But … how?  
„Could you two perverts please do those things somewhere else? I don´t want my niece to see you. She is allready too obsessed with boys anyway!“  
And both, Bill and Dipper, just thought one thing: SHIT!


End file.
